Disposable absorbent articles with wings refer herein to personal care articles for absorbing bodily discharges. Typically, the articles having wings include catamenial napkins for absorbing menses (as well as other vaginal exudates), pantiliners, adult incontinence pads for absorbing urine, and the like. These wings have been used to provide certain functions including integrating the article with the panties of a wearer for proper positioning of the article proximate the body of the wearer and preventing panties from “staining” when the article fails to prevent leakage. In use, absorbent articles are stressed by a variety of fluid handling demands. For instance, the central portion of the pad may be assaulted with fluid flow that may either be a trickle or a gush of fluid. If the wearer is lying down on her front or back, fluid may have a tendency to run off of the front end or rear end of the absorbent article. Typical absorbent articles are approximately the same width as the crotch of the wearer's undergarment, which can be somewhat narrow. Thus, there is potential for fluid to run off the sides of the absorbent article and soil the wings of the absorbent article, if present, or soil the wearer's undergarment and/or clothing.
Wings can be formed, at least partially, from a polymer film. Polymer films generally lack absorbency and often have a plastic-like texture and/or a shiny appearance. Based on the texture and appearance of the film, a consumer may deem the wings to be of lower quality or otherwise lack a desired level of fluid management or comfort. Given the variety of fluid handling demands placed on different portions of an absorbent article, the desire to improve the texture, comfort, appearance, and function of wings of an absorbent article, there is continuing and unaddressed need for absorbent articles having a topsheet that has different regions arranged to provide fluid handling benefits where needed and provide other functional, aesthetic, and/or performance benefits where needed.